


House Hunting

by EJWalters



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: and so so done with eachother, but theyre still very much in love, theyre both vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:29:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJWalters/pseuds/EJWalters
Summary: Roman is a brat and wants a mansion but Logan just won’t have it.





	House Hunting

Roman was looking at house listings in any price range. He had a ton of money, so that wasn’t an issue. The issue was his mate.  
“I am not buying a mansion in this economy!” he cried.  
Roman sighed dramatically, “I don’t want to wait another twenty years to buy a house, Lo! Besides, you said we would settle down! Within the next five!”  
“We’ve been alive for milenia and managed to build up our wealth throughout that time. I am not throwing all that away just because you want a ridiculously big house. We do not need a ballroom!” Logan argued.  
“Says you,” Roman grumbled, “How else are we supposed to have lavish parties?”  
Logan sighed and rubbed his face in exasperation, “Of all the people to choose as my mate I chose you. Remind me why?”  
“Because I’m great at-”  
Logan cut him off, “That is not why. I am not that shallow, thank you very much.”  
Roman chuckled, “But you don’t deny my skills.”  
Logan rolled his eyes and kissed him, effectively shutting him up and occupying his attention for a short while.  
“Find a different house or we’re moving to Maryland,” he threatened when he broke the kiss.  
Roman gasped, “You monster!”  
Logan smirked, “Smaller house, lover.”  
Roman harrumphed but did as he was told.  
“Thank you!”  
“You owe me.”  
“Oh, I plan on paying you back in full. With interest.” He winked at him.  
Roman’s face flushed a little but he grinned, “Gosh I gotta find a house soon.”


End file.
